dawnmistfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Whitedapple
"Don't say that. We're very proud of you, dear." — Whitedapple to Grayshadow and then Iceslide in "Beyond the River", chapter 3 Whitedapple is a white she-cat with silver speckles and light blue eyes. Appearances and Mentions Beyond the River Allegiances Whitedapple is listed under Allegiances, Allegiance Update 1, and Allegiance Update 2 as a warrior of RiverClan. Whitedapple is listed under Allegiance Update 3 as a warrior of RiverClan with an apprentice, Warmpaw. Whitedapple is listed under Allegiance Update 4, Allegiance Update 5, and Allegiance Update 6 as a warrior of RiverClan. - Chapter 1 Grayshadow and Whitedapple are noted to be sitting by the nursery during their kits apprentice ceremony, watching them proudly. After Icepaw runs out of camp, Frozenripple tells him that he nearly scared his parents half to death. - Chapter 2 Whitedapple and Grayshadow go over to their kits. Whitedapple licks Blizzardfur's ear and purrs that she's so proud of him, and that he'll be a great father someday. After Iceslide congratulates Winterlight on the trout she caught, his parents look at him, and Whitedapple asks what he's done today. When Iceslide says that he caught a fish, they are silent for a moment. Then Grayshadow forces a purr and praises him briefly. Iceslide knows that he is a disappointment to them, but doesn't care. - Chapter 4 Iceslide is exhausted and heading for the warriors den when one of his parents call out to him. He turns and sees Grayshadow and Whitedapple settled by the reeds, sharing a trout. Whitedapple urges him to come join them, and he reluctantly does, asking what's up. Grayshadow asks if they need a reason to talk to their own son, commenting that they hardly see him anymore. Whitedapple agrees, noting that he's never in camp. Iceslide awkwardly says he's busy a lot. Grayshadow asks what he's busy with, as Frostedcloud never sends him on patrols. He proudly states that Winterlight is on two or three patrols every day. Whitedapple says she's a good hunter. Grayshadow agrees and asks Iceslide why he can't be more like his sister. For this, Whitedapple gently bats him over the ear, to which he exclaims "Hey!". Whitedapple tells him not to say that, then adds to Iceslide that they're very proud of him. Iceslide sighs and says he's really tired, and she sympathetically tells him to go to sleep. As Iceslide turns away, he hears Grayshadow whisper to his mate, asking what he's tired from, as he does nothing. Iceslide lashes his tail as he silently responds that it's not true, he's living as he chooses, even if they don't approve of it. - Chapter 5 When Iceslide goes into the nursery to see Frozenripple's kits, the warm scent brings back memories of kithood. He recalls play fighting with Winterkit and Blizzardkit, arguing about who would be the best warriors, and playing with the stones and pebbles that Grayshadow brought them, as well as curling up against Whitedapple's warm fur every night. - Chapter 7 When Iceslide and Frostedcloud return to camp, he sees Grayshadow and Whitedapple laying by the side of the clearing speaking to Shorestep. After Frostedcloud reveals that he caught iceslide hanging out with kittypets in twolegplace and Iceslide's warrior name is revoked, he looks around nervously. Grayshadow and Whitedapple look stunned. - Chapter 9 When Iceslide is made a warrior again, he sees his parents among the cats at the side of the clearing. Grayshadow gives him a nod, while Whitedapple gazes at Iceslide proudly. Iceslide notes that they hadn't been too happy to learn what he'd been up to, but to his relief, they hadn't said much about it. Though he had seen the disappointment in their eyes whenever they saw him this past moon. Iceslide hopes that it will end now that he's a warrior again. - Chapter 11 Iceslide looks around the camp and sees many couples. Mudslip and Vixenwhisper are near Salmonstripe and Shimmerstar, watching Warmpaw and Duckpaw train with their mentors, Troutspots and Whitedapple. When the medicine cats tell Frostedcloud he now has two daughters and a son, Many cats watch him rush into the nursery. Dipfoot purrs in amusement from where he sits with Shallowpool, commenting that he's never seen the deputy so free. Whitedapple purrs that her brother could use a break from his responsibilities, adding that every father gets excited about his kits. Shadepath is sad about the death of Dewwhisker, who loved kits. Whitedapple shifts closer to Shadepath and wraps her tail around her, murmuring that he's sure he's watching them from StarClan. - Chapter 13 When Shimmerstar calls a clan meeting, Iceslide sees Newtpaw, Warmpaw, and Duckpaw at the front of the crowd standing below the meeting rock, looking excited. Their mentors; Whitedapple, Grayshadow, and Troutspots stand to the side, watching them proudly, and Iceslide figures Shimmerstar must be holding their warrior ceremony. - Chapter 20 When they reach the camp, Iceslide stares, almost feeling the grief in the atmosphere. Whitedapple cries his name and catches his attention, and he snaps his gaze toward her. He sees Whitedapple crouched over Grayshadow, a paw rested on his flank as she stares at Iceslide. Her eyes are dull with grief. Winterlight and Blizzardfur are beside her, their heads bowed. Blizzardfur says that Grayshadow was a great father and licks Whitedapple's shoulder. Whitedapple gives a small nod and tells her kits that Grayshadow was so proud of them. Iceslide thinks "Most of us" and feels a pang of regret, thinking if only his father could have been proud of him, and understood him. - Chapter 21 After Blizzardfur and Coralshine reveal they're having kits, Whitedapple purrs and licks her son's shoulder. - Chapter 23 Iceslide is starting toward Oil Tail when a wail of agony rises from behind him, and he spins, his heart skipping a beat as panic seizes his body. He sees Bone Shred close to the middle of the clearing, grasping Whitedapple's shoulders as she struggles to push him up away from her. His teeth are fastened deep into her throat, blood oozing down her neck and through her fur. Her wail breaks into a bubbled choke as she collapses, and he releases her, stepping back and looking down in satisfaction. Iceslide screeches "No!" and shoulders his way through the crowd, lunging for Bone Shred, but he seems completely prepared for his attack. He shoves Iceslide to the snowy ground beside Whitedapple's body. After the rogues leave, Iceslide gets up and realizes that he's standing in his mother's blood and steps backwards, leaving bloody prints in the snow. He hangs his head and stares at Whitedapple's body, thinking he's so sorry. As Iceslide lets his gaze drift across the clearing, he sees Whitedapple's body among others, and notes that they'd still be alive if he hadn't brought the rogues here, and it's all his fault. Later, Iceslide guiltily thinks of all the cats he's gotten killed from every clan, including his own parents. - Chapter 24 Iceslide awakes, and his stomach twists as he remembers the events of yesterday and the cats who died, naming Whitedapple as one of them. Sorrow and guilt pulls at his heart. He feels unable to resurface. - Chapter 26 When Iceslide dreams of standing on the frozen river, he finds himself standing in a thick pool of blood and surrounded by dead bodies. Whitedapple is noted to be one of them. - Chapter 29 Before Iceslide goes to fight Bone Shred, Winterlight stares at him numbly as she says that she's already lost Grayshadow, Whitedapple, Ravenfeather, and Blizzardfur. She swallows and says she can't lose him too. Whitedapple is one of the cats that Iceslide thinks about while waiting for Bone Shred to arrive. His heart throbs as he silently tells Grayshadow and Whitedapple that they were such good parents, and they loved him so much. He's sorry he disappointed them. Quotes "I'm so proud of you. You'll be a great father someday." -Whitedapple to Blizzardfur in Beyond the River, chapter 2 - "Don't say that. We're very proud of you, dear." -Whitedapple to Grayshadow and then Iceslide in Beyond the River, chapter 3 Character Development and Origins Whitedapple was created as the sister of Dewwhisker, mate of Grayshadow, and mother of Iceslide, Blizzardfur, and Winterlight. She is described as sleek and smooth. When Beyond the River was written, she was given another sibling, Frostedstar. In the planning stages of Shadows of Blood, she would have been a warrior of RiverClan. whitedapple.JPG Category:Characters Category:Beyond the River characters Category:Riverclan cats Category:She-cats Category:RiverClan cats